If No One Is Out There
by Jillian Sapphire
Summary: Kaitlyn Seibold discovers that her life is not what it seems it is. OC


_AN: This story which has been labeled as a "fan fiction" is labeled wrong. This story is not fiction, which is not to say the story is true- just that it is accurate._

_The author neither is nor claims to be Lemony Snicket, though she does claim herself as another alias. This author also does not claim to own the materials from "A Series of Unfortunate Events" books, though she is a great fan of the series._

_If you find your name in any words of this story, it is simply coincidence or a Very Freaky Disaster. Note that this author has been called a fictional character, an honor student, a soccer player, a liar, and late for dinner by her parents._

_AAN: Perhaps you clicked the wrong link. If you go back to the homepage of this site, I am sure you could find a delightful story on wonderful children and ponies, instead of a gloomy tale about an only child having to suffer through bad pasta, parking lots, a series of broken pens, and a unknown talent._

_I heard there was a great story about ponies somewhere around here…_

It was a chilly summer night, just like a bowl of hot cucumber soup that you left in the refrigerator a bit too long. On a summer night like this, the crickets were rarely heard, but there were a few stray ones chirping into the night.

She had been standing outside for five minutes already, waiting for her mother to pick her up from the old movie theater. Her mother had sent her out of the house earlier after she dropped and smashed one of her mother's decorative glass plates. A violet-shaded Mrs. Seibold rushed her daughter out of the house with ten dollars to find some other way to entertain her.

So that's how Kaitlyn was there now. She walked through the rustic town, almost two miles before she found a good spot to rest. The old movie theater was showing "Alligators in the Sewer" by one of her favorite film makers. She must say that the film was indeed pleasant, even if the film maker seemed to run out of money for props by the end of the movie.

So that left Kaitlyn stranded in the parking lot of the old movie theater, waiting for her mother to pick her up. At seven o'clock, it was much too late for her to walk home in the setting sunlight. There were a few cars in the parking lot, all sitting on the pavement. Through the cracks of the pavement, brown grass was trying to grow.

She started watching the father that was dragging his son out of the movie theater. The kid looked like he was crying.

"Jason, stop crying. We're going home!" The angry father said, dragging his son to an old red car.

"But… but I don't wanna leave!" He sniffled as he climbed into the car.

Kaitlyn stared amusingly at the sight. She laughed first at what her father would have said about using such a word as "wanna", in which this case means "want to go back home to the boring place". As you all know, "wanna" is not proper English.

She also remembered what her mother said Kaitlyn always thought life was unfair and complained about it.

"There are always worse things in life than simply not getting your way." She muttered. Like right now, Kaitlyn's way was to have her mother finally arrive so she can go home. Kaitlyn checked her watch. Her mother was ten minutes late.

The old red car was now gone, and now the silence in the air was taken up by whistling. A man in a green suit was passing by, hitting every note of a familiar tune. Kaitlyn knew her mother whistle it whenever the house was getting too silent. It was Mozart's Fourteenth Symphony. How odd, she thought, that some stranger would know the same song as my mother. It was probably just a coincidence.

As the man passed her view, she found herself starting to whisper the same tune. She was whistling alone for a minute before she heard another voice whistling the Symphony. She turned around, and there her mother was standing outside her car.

"Hurry up, Kaitlyn. The dinner party starts in nearly an hour." Mrs. Seibold rushed her daughter into the car.

The trip down Lousy Lane was quite loud, as loud as a room filled with a radio that lost its batteries. As Mrs. Seibold turned off the ignition to the car, she finally spoke her directions for the evening.

"Okay. Here's the rules set out for tonight. It's a masked ball, so everyone will be in costume. Stay quiet. Only speak when spoken to. And at nine-thirty, you're back in bed, no questions or complaint. Do you understand?" Mrs. Seibold said without blinking.

"Yes, ma'am." Kaitlyn mumbled. She then went straight into her room to dig out her old Halloween costume. In about ten minutes, she was looking like a surgeon, covered in scrubs and a mask. She swung down the front staircase into the hall. The doorbell then chimed.

"Will you get that, Kaitlyn?" A Mrs. Seibold dressed as a scuba diver said as she passed by.

Kaitlyn swung open one of the big oak doors. Two men, one dressed as a doorman and the other dressed as a detective came in.

"The World Is…" He looked down and saw Kaitlyn, and made a tiny gasp. "…A great place, don't you think, Miss Seibold?"

"Yes, sir. A very interesting place." She said, holding the door open as the men enter.

"Julianne!" The doorman gasped, and called after Mrs. Seibold. "Did you hear the crickets last night?"

"I heard them. They were quiet loud." Kaitlyn said, trying to add to the conversation. Mrs. Seibold gave her a glare.

"Go tell your father the guests are arriving," She said, pointing Kaitlyn out of the room. Kaitlyn had no choice but to go down the hall to her fathers study. She knocked on the door with the big eye carved into the mahogany.

"Come in." A gruff voice answered.

Kaitlyn stepped in nervously. Her father had a pen out over a piece of paper and a map. "Hello, Kaitlyn." He scratched off the last of his letter and sealed it. She managed to read the ending of it.

…_hopefully this will get to you by next Thursday._

_With All Due Respect,_

_D_

She didn't know if there was more to the letter, because the letter was gone from her site and now residing in her father's pocket.

"Ready to go now?" He said smiling, then took her hand and led her out of the office. Back into the party.

If only the rest of the story ended this cheerful. But I'm sad to say, this is the last time Kaitlyn would be cheerful for a very long time to come.


End file.
